1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shoe construction embodying a generally wedge-type heel having a heel seat conforming with and supporting the heel and shank area of the insole with the outsole of the shoe including a cut-out tongue defining the complete bottom construction for the heel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of shoes for women, conventional practice involves the provision of a heel of predetermined height supporting the rear portion of the shoe with a rigid shank being provided in the sole of the shoe to provide support from the heel seat to the forepart of the sole which underlies the ball of the foot thereby supporting the arch. Other shoe constructins are known in which one piece soles are utilized in which the sole is of varying thickness and constructed of resilient material such as crepe rubber and the like. Also, shoe structures employing wedge-type heels are known in which the heel seat engages the outsole and provides support for the arch of the foot. The following U.S. patents disclose exemplary developments in this field: U.S. Pat. Nos. 889,182, and 2,555.590.